My Hero Academia: We Are Venom
by Legion of Two
Summary: Eddie Brock, a Quirkless teen is bonded to the Symbiote, a sociopathic monster from beyond the stars. While attending U.A. he must battle with all manner of obstacles with his 1-A classmates. Street criminals, Shigaraki and his Villain Alliance, and other Symbiotes. Through hunger, anger, and ego both must become something more to be the Lethal Protector. Together they are Venom.
1. Dark Origin

Hello, everyone! It's me Author B (cause there's two of us, duh) and I'm going to provide some context for this story.

We here at Legion of Two love the character of Venom. Author C's a little new to him but like's the character a lot. I grew up with Venom. I read the comics he was in, watched the shows, and the movies (even Spider-Man 3, ugh). We also love MHA so I thought I'd write this as a little tribute to both MHA and Venom.

For this story I've omitted characters such as most of the Marvel Universe and especially Spider-Man. There's already enough characters in this story and I don't want to over complicate things by putting in a plethora of other characters like the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Galactus, Moon Knight, etc.

The characters I will keep are those who are connected to Venom's personal life and other Symbiotes.

This depiction of Venom will be a combination of various inspirations but will mostly be inspired by comic book Venom.

This story will follow two different narratives. It will follow Eddie's bonding/early days with the Symbiote in the past and his time as a student at U.A. in the present (well, the 22nd century as depicted in the manga and anime but you get the idea). You will learn about Eddie's early trials with becoming Venom and also read about how they have both learned to live with one another and what they have become.

Something important to keep in mind. For this depiction of the character, the Symbiote is not Venom. Eddie is not Venom. They are only Venom when they are together. Hence the importance of the line **we are Venom**.

I think that should clear everything up. I'll point out all the references at the very end of this chapter for anyone who missed them.

And, at the time that this is being written, **Happy Halloween**.

* * *

(Unknown World – Two Years Before U.A. Entrance Exams)

Vines and shed leaves were crushed under the footsteps of the individual trying to navigate through the dense vegetation. When they finally made it to the edge of the lush green jungle their eyes were then met with a large red desert, an icy landscape on the far left of the land, and a large body of water on the right.

"Control…" The individual said into the device in his ear. "Gonna do a once over on the suit for any leaks or anything that might cause…hallucinations."

He looked over the white and gray form fitting suit for any such signs before checking the attached pack on his back. He then looked over for cracks in the curved triangular lenses on his mask but found everything to be in order.

"Copy, Beyonder. Find anything of peculiar interest?"

"Yeah…yeah, you could say that. Activating lense cam." He then pressed a button on his left forearm.

"Confirmed visual. Any explanations, doctor?"

"Nothing concrete, yet. It looks like a patch work of different environments cohabiting in the same space. This…this whole place defies both physics and nature. It's remarkable."

He walked further into the red expanse and when he walked far enough he found bodies scattered all over all varying in size, shape, and appearance. Giants sprawled over the hills, humanoids hoisted up by spears, robots scattered across the grounds, and multiple armed creatures washing up on the shore.

"Control, I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that there is physical evidence of alien life. We can officially say that we are not alone in the universe. Bad news is there doesn't seem to be any signs of life to be found here. Whole place is a graveyard. Looks like a war happened here."

"Copy, Beyonder, collect samples of all specimens and if there is nothing else of any value then you are to return home. Copy?"

"Copy."

He placed the case in his right hand down, opened it up, and started scraping samples off of the corpses. He began taking samples from one of the multi-armed humanoid arachnids when he spotted something moving inside the empty eye sockets.

"Control, I think I might have something alive here." He grabbed a flashlight from the case and shined the light through the socket. "It seems to be-"

He was interrupted by a black substance reaching out from within the creature and grabbing onto him.

The camera feed cut out but the staff in the control room could hear the man screaming on the other end. "Beyonder, come in! Beyonder, come in! Doctor Nakamura, what's happening?!"

They then heard the audio cut out and only received static. After a few moments they received a typed message on the large screen in front of them.

 _"Mic dead. Encountered reactive substance. Did not breach suit. Substance has disintegrated. No sample viable for study."_

 _"Message received. Collect gathered materials. Board ship and return home. Copy?"_

The individual read the message in the ship's cockpit. After reading, a large sharp toothed smile crept over their face.

 **"Copy."**

* * *

(New York City, U.S. – Three Months Later)

"Do you have any idea how serious this is Mr. Brock?" The older man behind the desk asked.

"I believe I uncovered an embezzling scheme within the school." The young boy said.

"Without notifying the police until after you printed it in the school paper without proper approval! It went against the rules and code of conduct."

"The staff involved is still going to jail so I don't really see what the problem is, Principal Schueller."

The man sighed deeply. "You broke the rules, Eddie. When people at this school get evidence of a crime like this they call the police not put it in a newspaper."

"Then I wouldn't have gotten the story."

"You're not a real reporter! You're a middle school student who manipulated people and broke into areas on campus to collect what you wanted for your story."

"You talking about the cheerleaders? Most of them hid the laundered money in their lockers."

"And the ones who weren't involved that you tricked to get you into said locker room?"

"Ok, I'll admit, I may have fibbed to get myself in there but it was for the greater good."

"So, lying about putting in a good word for them to your 'friend' at Columbia University was for the greater good?"

"I mean…they didn't really believe me, did they?"

"They've asked to be transferred to a different school because of you."

"Jeez, I didn't think it would be that bad."

"To make matters worse you also implicated other teachers who you believed had a hand in the crime but actually had no knowledge of the operation. If any of them wanted to find positions elsewhere they won't have much luck seeing as how you dragged their names through the mud by falsely accusing them."

"…There's that…"

"The problem is you don't think about others. You manipulate and hurt people to get what you want and think nothing of the consequences until what's done is done."

"I know I'm not the best person around but the words I print-"

"Are pure venom!" The man stood up. "They're filled with nothing but criticisms and gossip about the teachers and students. They put them in an embarrassing light. Another case of you going around approval to print what you wanted."

"It's not really gossip if it's true. By then it's just a very talked about fact."

The man sighed again and turned to look out the window. "I've done my best to look out for you, Eddie. Your mother was one of the best teachers to ever walk through this campus and she was a dear friend. And when we were notified about your…condition I did my best to make sure that your time here would be comfortable and secure. But there are limits to what I can do and, after today, I can't do anything about what I have to do next." He turned around to face Eddie. "You're expelled."

Eddie's expression was a mixture of shock and disgust. "So, because I did the right thing I'm being punished for it?"

"You did do a good thing, Eddie. But you did a lot of wrong to achieve it and even I can't protect you anymore. I'm sorry."

Eddie grabbed his things and walked out the door. When he eventually returned home his father didn't say a word and just merely carried on with filling out the paper work on his desk. When 4 p.m. chimed on the clock mounted on the wall they both went to the hospital and were greeted by the waiting doctor.

"Hi, Eddie." She greeted him with a smile. "If you'll follow me we'll get you set up for another round of chemotherapy."

Eddie sighed and did as he was told and found this to be the first time he didn't want this round of chemo to end.

* * *

(Brock Residence, Manhattan – Four Hours Later)

"You arrogant little bastard!" His father shouted. "All you had to do was go to school, graduate, and do literally anything you wanted to do but instead you go and pull a stunt like this! I can't believe you!"

"I think the principal's just mad because he's not getting his 'Christmas bonuses' anymore." His sentence was responded with a slap.

"You don't even regret what you did, do you?" There was a moment of silence until he spoke up again. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!"

"Are you serious?! You're going to send your cancer riddled son into the New York winter?"

"As far as I'm concerned you're no longer my son."

Eddie bit back the pain he felt, grabbed his jacket, and left.

* * *

(Life Foundation – New York Location)

"Log number eighty seven…" The man in the lab coat said into a tablet. "After harvesting the five pods, which have now been dubbed as 'seeds', from the specimen it has yielded no further results to any other form of testing, harvesting of materials, nor has it been responsive to any of the physical and mental conditioning it has been subjected to." He let out a heavy sigh. "The higher ups at the San Francisco branch want us to shelve the SYM-1 project and focus more on SYM-2 through 5. The company finally put out an obituary for Doctor Nakamura today. Page 8 of course. Can't have it being too flashy, can we? No respect for the man that not only discovered alien life but brought us the creature that has yielded some of the greatest scientific discoveries in history." He let out an empty laugh, looked at the transparent container housing the sentient black ooze, and then back down at the tablet. "I really want to be done with this whole thing. I'm sick of listening to it laugh at me."

After ending the recording he looked back at the container to find it empty. He quickly stood up and went over to the intercom.

"Security! SYM-1 out of containment! Sonic weapons authorized!"

Security guards with advanced rifles walked in with gas masks on. They converged in front of the glass doors, opened them, and went inside the room housing the containment unit. They looked inside the container to find a small crack in the glass the creature could have escaped through. As they looked in the container they didn't notice the creature cascading down from the ceiling toward one of the guards. It began wrapping itself around him but after he began screaming the surrounding guards bombarded him with their sonic rifles. The creature shrieked in pain and quickly retreated before the glass doors closed. After the doors opened they swept the room only to find that it was gone. Not noticing it crawling through a nearby vent.

* * *

(Weying Residence – Manhattan)

"Anne, please. I've got nowhere else to go." Eddie said shivering in the doorway to the apartment.

"There's nothing I can do, Eddie. My dad doesn't want you here and I can't convince him otherwise." She said with a pained expression.

"So, he heard about the school thing too."

"He's just looking out for me."

"He thinks I'd do that to my own girlfriend?"

"I mean…" She couldn't finish.

"Anne…" Eddie reached out to her only for her to pull away.

"There's a shelter on Lafayette Street. The people there will help you keep warm. Please check it out."

Eddie then looked down at the ground. "Ok."

"Be safe, Eddie." She said before closing the door.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later)

As the snow fell an older woman sat up against the wall outside a convenience store.

"Money, por favor. Anything helps." She said as she reached her hand out to anyone that passed. Eddie walked up to the gumball machine next to her. "Hola, Eddie." (Hello, Eddie.)

"Hola, Esther. ¿Cómo estás, bonita?" (Hello, Esther. How are you, beautiful?)

"Eh, estoy bien, gracias. (Eh, doing alright, thanks) But 'how are you?' seems to be the more important question."

"Why's that?" He asked before placing a gumball into his mouth.

"Because you've got that 'sad as shit' look on your face that's all too familiar out here."

After taking a moment to compose himself he answered. "I uncovered an embezzling ring at my school."

"That's great news."

"Yeah, and it cost me my enrollment, my girlfriend, and my home. My dad threw me out."

"Damn."

"He also said that he no longer saw me as his son so that probably means that my chemo treatments are over so…" He then blew a bubble.

"I know your dad's an ass but I don't think he'll do that to you."

"How would you know? You don't live with him."

"And now neither do you."

"You see, that's just hurtful." He chuckled.

"I take it you walked right past the shelter and didn't bother to go in?" He nodded yes. "You really are a prideful bastard." She chuckled. "If you really can't stand people looking pitifully at you then try your luck in there."

She pointed toward a dirty and crumbling church across the street with signs that read _'condemned'_ along the gate walls. "An old church? Hate to tell you but I'm not the religious type."

"Neither am I but it beats sitting out here in the cold."

"Right, right. So, what exactly are you doing right now?"

"Getting up and moving my ass over to that shelter for some chicken dumpling soup and warm blankets." She said as she got up and packed up all her stuff. When she was done she gave Eddie a hug. "Te quiero, Eddie." (Love you, Eddie)

"Te quiero, mi amiga." (Love you, my friend)

As she walked away Eddie just stared at the church. After he felt the chilling breeze return he began walking towards it. He looked at the sign on the ground in front of the gate.

 _Our Lady of Saints Church_

He stepped over the sign, through the gate, then through the doors, and finally sat at one of the pews.

"So…hey, big guy." He gestured his hands to the entire church. "It's been a while."

* * *

The black liquid crawled through the alleyways hoping to hide from its pursuers. It felt agonizing pain every time it made an effort to move. Feeling a deep hunger it looked around for anything. An old dog weakly walked through sniffing around for food when it came upon the creature. It wrapped itself around the canine and, when it was done, the alien took over. It moved unhindered through the streets in the dog's body and made its way through several blocks before the body collapsed. Feeling its host dying the creature separated from it to avoid dying with him. Feeling exposed it moved into the structure nearest to it.

An abandoned church.

It made its way up the wall and entered through the bell tower. Feeling the end approaching it crawled into a corner hoping, if it was indeed the end, to die in peace. It could sense the world going dim around it and was ready for the end. Until it heard a voice.

"So…hey, big guy. It's been a while."

Its senses piqued just enough to focus its attention on the nearby person.

"I don't know if you can hear me." He began to chuckle. "Or if you even exist. But, seeing as how I'm out of options, what's the hurt in trying? I…I messed up. I condemned people, used people, destroyed the relationships I had. Well, to be honest, there was only one I cared about but you get the point. But still…I brought scumbag criminals to justice. I revealed their ugly truths and as reward I was expelled and in doing so discredited. No one will ever hire me as a reporter anywhere after I graduate. I just…" He sighed. "I just wanted to do the right thing. I don't have a Quirk but I still wanted to help people. I couldn't protect them so I thought I'd inform them. Keep people safe through words. In all honesty I don't think I'd have lived long enough to even done much good anyway. Unlike my mom. I never got to know her but from all the stories I've heard, people I've spoken to, she did so much good as a teacher. Making sure that her students went out and pursued their dreams to the best of their ability. We even moved out here to her home city to feel closer to her and see all the good she'd done. She inspired change and would have done so much more…had I not come along."

The creature began moving up the wall and across the ceiling above towards where Eddie was sitting.

"My dad blames me. He always has. Blames me for her death. Complications in childbirth, you know, you were there probably. He's never smiled at me, never spent any quality time with me, never said he was proud of me, never even told me he loved me." It could sense his sadness and began to desperately move faster to him. "What the hell does that asshole know?" It sensed his anger and stopped above him. "What kind of person do you have to be to hate an infant and then blame him for the rest of his life over something he couldn't control? If you are real then why did you leave me with him?! Why give me cancer?! Why put me through this?! And don't say it's about some bullshit about 'test of character' or 'perseverance through pain' because that's not good enough!" He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Point is I know about different forms of injustice. I've seen it, written about it, and experienced some of it. My mother dying before she could make a real impact, my father's distance and emotional abuse, Esther being homeless, the crime that plagues this city and the rest of the world. I want to do something about it. I don't care about what happens to me anymore but I'm sick of watching good people suffer for no reason. And all I wanted was to do something about it…before the end."

The ooze began to cascade down from the ceiling and towards Eddie, feeling the pull of his negative emotions.

"I know that I don't deserve it but, if you're up there, please give me the chance to do right by all the good people I've let down. Give me more time to help those who need it. Give me the power to do some good."

After saying that, he felt a tug on his left shoulder and looked to see a thin black stream cascading down the front of his jacket. He tried to wipe it away but some had stuck onto his hand leaving connecting strings as he pulled his hand away to look at it. The seemingly inert substance suddenly sprang to life and began spreading fast across his body. What was on his hand moved along the skin and he could see some of it go into his arm and saw black move through his veins. He tried desperately to pull whatever it was off of him but the rest of it dropped down from the ceiling and spread across his entire body. He screamed at what was happening to him but his screams soon became muffled as the substance moved across his face sending his vision into darkness.

* * *

(Eighteen Minutes Later)

An armored truck moved through the Manhattan streets sending snow flying from the ground as it sped along. Inside, a team of armored men in gas masks prepped their sonic rifles as the man at the end briefed them.

"The Foundation's contacts notified us that they spotted SYM-1on traffic cam leaving the body of a street dog outside an old church. The lab coats say that the dog would have been neither an acceptable source of food nor a suitable host. Which means it's weak and won't put up much of a fight but we're racing against the clock since it won't last long in its condition. So we search and retrieve. We get it in a container and bring it back to base. Understood?"

The men nodded yes. "What's the protocol on witnesses?" One of the men asked.

The one briefing the men loaded his pistol. "What witnesses?" He asked rhetorically.

The truck stopped outside the gate entrance. All the men inside hurried out, lined up at the sides of the main doors, and waited.

"Squad leader, confirm visual on the target." The order was received through his earpiece.

After looking through one of the broken windows he responded. "No visual on target. Permission to enter and conduct a sweep?"

"Permission granted. You are clear to conduct a four man sweep inside the location. Leave the remainder of the squad posted outside. If the target flees we need members ready to respond."

"Copy, Base. Entering the location now."

The team moved into the church and spread out as they conducted their search.

"Clear." One said through their earpiece. This was then followed by three more of the same response.

When their team leader looked at the large altar he motioned his free hand to signal the others to move toward it. They eventually converged on the altar and looked behind it only to be greeted with an empty space.

A large figure then landed on the altar and crushed it completely sending the surrounding men to the ground. The team leader sat up to see a cloud of concrete dust in front of him and saw a large figure illuminated inside the cloud by the gunfire from the other team members whose screams became less abundant as time passed. He got up, ran to the main doors, and opened them to see the remaining six squad members with their weapons trained on the door.

"Target's inside! It's-" He was then interrupted by a large set of teeth wrapping around his entire head.

"Open fire!" One of the men shouted.

The creature latched its tendrils onto all of their rifles before they could fire and then onto the other squad members. Two were grabbed by tendrils, bashed repeatedly against the ground, and then thrown into the wall. The other four drew their pistols and opened fire to no effect. He whipped a tendril at all four of them sending them flying through the gate. As one of them tried to get up he was ended by a large foot stomping into his face. The other three continued to fire to the slight annoyance of the monster. He grabbed one of them in one hand, lifted the truck with the other, and then slammed said truck onto the remaining two squad members. The remaining member fired his pistol into its face only for it to grab his hand and crush it with the pistol still in his grasp. He screamed in pain at the sight of his mangled hand only to have the moment cut short by being raised above the monster's head. The last thing he experienced was falling towards the open mouth of the creature.

It didn't admire its work for long. A shot rang out and it stumbled back at the impact of powerful bullet. When it looked around it saw the glint of a sniper scope on the roof of a building down the street. It leaped into the air dodging incoming fire, used its tendrils to swing from the buildings over to where the fire came from, grabbed the sniper, and threw him violently through a corner window of a building and out another nearby window to the street below.

The creature swung through the city while Eddie was trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

"Oh, my god! What is this?! What the hell is going on?!" Eddie shouted.

The creature turned to face the reflective glass of a building it was swinging past. Eddie, through its eyes, saw the reflection of the large, black, curved eyed, sharp-toothed monster staring back. Eddie screamed at the sight and the creature stopped swinging to stick itself onto the reflective glass and stare back at Eddie.

After a few moments of frightened silence Eddie spoke. "What the hell are you?"

The creature then smiled back at its own reflection. **"I am the answer to your prayers."**

* * *

(Musutafu, Japan, Two Years Later – Morning of the U.A. Entrance Exam)

Eddie sat at the edge of a rooftop looking at the rising sun. He pulled out his phone and saw that the time was six in the morning.

"Ugh, pulled an all-nighter again." He said to himself. "You kept me out all night." He said louder. "You better tell me what I want to know after all the work I put into all this."

He looked down at a man wrapped in black binding hanging upside down from the edge next to where Eddie was sitting.

"Please, for God's sake, I don't know what you want from me!" The man shouted.

"What do you think?" Eddie said into the air.

 **"We should hurt him some more."** The dark voice in his head said. **"He'll confess when we apply more pressure."**

"That doesn't sound like a terrible idea." Eddie looked down at the struggling man. "Hey! Do you remember going to the park the other day?"

"What?"

"You were at the park the other day. You were there to make a drug deal, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" He was quickly pulled up and met Eddie's face.

Eddie's eyes turned white and his voice became distorted. **"Do not lie to us!"**

"Ok, ok, ok! Oh, god, yes. Yes, I was there to make a deal!"

"That's better." Eddie then dropped him back into his previous hanging position. "Well, while you were at the park a man and his son caught sight of you. Any of this ringing a bell?" Eddie saw that the man's expression was a knowing one. "I'll take that as a yes. You thought that it was in your best interest to gun them down. Now, I know why but I want to hear you say it."

"They saw our faces. I can't afford to go to jail, man. No witnesses, you understand."

"Yeah, we do. The father died but what you didn't count on was the son surviving. I was able to get some one on one time with the kid and got your description. You wanna fill in the rest?"

"You killed all my guys around town. Ripped them apart like an animal. I've never seen anything like it. I-I thought heroes were supposed to arrest us and uphold the law, stuff like that."

"We're no hero."

"And what the hell's with this 'we' shit? You working with other people?"

"Just one." Eddie then crawled down the wall to where the man's face was. "And he's pretty hungry."

Eddie's body started to become covered in the black ooze crawling from within his body. **"No witnesses, you understand."**

"Who…what are you?"

The substance then covered all of Eddie and formed a grotesque face which then smiled back at the frightened man.

 **"We are Venom."**

Venom then opened their mouth, moved their head closer to bite down on the exposed head, and the screaming stopped.

* * *

Now for a (literal) reference key: The patchwork planet and war is a nod to the original Battleworld in the 1984 Secret Wars, the Beyonder call sign is a nod to the cosmic being the Beyonder who created Battleworld, the triangular lenses on the suit are a nod to Spider-Man's lenses which gave the Symbiote its curved eyed look, the chapter's title Dark Origin is directly from the Venom: Dark Origin comic series, and Principal Schueller is a nod to Randy Schueller who created the black suit for Spider-Man which eventually became Venom.

Leave a review, follow and fav if you like it, and thanks again.


	2. Sending a Message

Happy New Year, everyone! Happy to see all the positive responses to this, it really helps.

Now, before we continue, I'll explain which parts of the source material (ex: manga, show, etc.) I'll be using. It's going to be a mix of the Japanese and English shows and the manga. The story (for the most part, kinda) will stay the same but the lines will interchange from either format to better suit this story. Whatever lines from either source I feel would the story better I'll include is what I'm saying.

Anyway, thanks for the support, favorite, follow, and review if you so please. Enjoy.

* * *

(New York City, U.S. – Two Years Earlier)

Eddie, through the eyes of the monster staring back at him in the reflection, tried to power through the shock and terror he felt in order to speak.

"M-my prayers? You heard me?"

 **"Heard you. Bonded with you. Saw your memories. I've invaded every corner of your mind and, in doing so, you have access to mine."**

"Wait, s-so you can see into my mind. What did you see?"

 **"Sadness, pain…anger."** Its smile grew wider at the last part. **"It's what drew me to you, Eddie."** The creature began to move up the side of the building.

After a moment of trying to collect himself Eddie spoke. "Ok, so you know my name. What's yours?"

 **"I don't have one. My people aren't ones for birth names."**

"People…so, there are more of you. But, what are you exactly?"

 **"Your race called me a Symbiote."**

"Symbiote…and you called humans 'my race' so that rules you out as a person with a Quirk."

 **"My people don't have Quirks. At least, not in the sense that you've come to understand. I have abilities but they are not the mutation that you've grown accustomed to."**

"So, you're a newly discovered species on Earth that eat people. Yeah, I didn't forget about that. Why the hell did you eat those guys?! Who were they?!"

They made it to the roof and perched themselves on the edge. **"First: I'm not from this Earth."**

"…What?"

 **"Look into my mind, Eddie. You'll find your truth."**

Eddie tried doing so and after a moment saw flashes of different corners of space. Clusters of planets, strange looking humanoid creatures being devoured by the creature bonded to him and a large battle across a patchwork of different planes before finally stopping his search through the Symbiote's mind.

"Oh…oh my god, those were aliens. You're an alien."

 **"In your eyes, yes. And those guys that tried to kill us were the ones that prodded and tortured me for their experiments. Like some damn freak!"** It said, raising its voice at the end. **"And we ate them because that is how we survive. Like how you eat macaroni and cheese every night to keep you from starving to death."**

"I don't eat macaroni…every night." He said, his tone touched with a semblance of embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I've been…um…"

 **"Bonded."**

"Bonded, thank you, bonded to a man eating alien from outer space. I'm gonna need a minute to process all of this."

They looked up to see a helicopter flying closer to them. When it was close enough to them it turned to let the left side face them. The door opened and a sniper rifle was then pointed at them.

 **"We don't have a minute."**

They immediately jumped out of the way as a bullet impacted at the spot where they were perched. They started swinging through the city as the helicopter gave chase.

"Holy, shit!" Eddie shouted as they barely dodged another bullet. "Bullets don't hurt you! Can't you just climb in there and stop this."

 **"I could…but I want to send a message."**

* * *

(Musufatu, Japan – Two Years Later, U.A. Entrance Exam, Battle Center B)

"God, orientation was an ordeal." Eddie said.

 **"That microphone man will cause us harm in the future with his noise. And what better way to shut his mouth than by biting it off?"**

"No. The point of coming here is to blend in, graduate, and get paid for doing the things we already do."

 **"Because reporting is no longer an option for us. And they'll pay us for every good deed?"**

"Well, the tamer stuff at least. We'll keep our late night 'snack runs' a secret."

 **"People won't stop talking about justice but the moment we end the people who cause injustice we're suddenly worse than they are. Earth is so backwards."**

"Oh, gee, where have I heard that before?" Eddie said sarcastically.

 **"Painful trip down memory lane, Eddie?"**

"Let's just stay focused." He said, ignoring the question. "You remember what I told you?"

 **"Yes."**

"Repeat it back to me."

 **"Don't reveal myself while in U.A. and don't kill anyone in front of teachers or students."**

"Good." Eddie looked around and saw the other people around him staring at him.

"Is he talking to himself?" Eddie could hear from within the group.

"He's probably nuts."

"That's so weird."

Eddie heard the last comment and looked at the person responsible. "Yes, I'm weird for speaking out loud. That's rich coming from the guy that looks like his candy cane hair has a boner." He pointed to the individual's pointed red and white swirl patterned hair.

"What did you say?" He said angrily.

"You heard me, you cheap ass Christmas confection." Some of the surrounding students began to chuckle.

As the student berated Eddie for his insults Eddie tried to ignore him and looked around to find anything else that could grab his attention. He saw, a few feet away, two familiar individuals. One was tall and wore glasses, he remembered him for interrupting Present Mic's presentation, and the green haired one that the taller one berated in front of everyone walking towards the ensemble of students.

 _"Perfect distraction from this idiot."_ Eddie thought as he walked towards the two.

He saw the taller one stop the other and as he got closer he realized that, even if it wasn't antagonistic, it wasn't that friendly of a conversation.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" The taller one said.

Eddie sighed in annoyance while the green haired one tried to explain himself. "Ok, know it all-assbag, I think he gets it. Now why don't you piss off to the front of the line like a good little nerd?"

He put his hand on the green one's shoulder and guided him away while the other one was shouting about 'vulgar language' and 'improper behavior'.

"Don't worry about him or the other jerks. Just focus on yourself during the exam and you'll be fine." Eddie said smiling.

"Well, I-" The other boy was then interrupted by Present Mic.

"Right, let's start!" Eddie winced at the loud booming voice. "Get moving! There are no count downs in real battles! Run, run, listeners! You're wasting air time here!"

When the announcement was over everyone began running through the doors and into the battle center. Seeing that they were already behind Eddie pulled his new companion as he ran and once they were inside he pushed him forward to give him a boost as he ran.

"Good luck, Green!" Eddie shouted as he ran in another direction. As he ran he came across two three-pointer robots and one single-pointer. "Let's make up for lost time."

 **"By ripping them all apart."**

Eddie pulled up his hood and his speed picked up at an inhuman pace. He charged faster at the incoming robots. When they were close enough he leapt through the air, grabbed a turret arm from a one-pointer, ripped it off, and threw it through the face of a three-pointer next to it. He landed on the shoulder of the one-pointer, ripped its head off, jumped onto the wall of the nearby building as he dodged an attack from the remaining three-pointer, ran across the wall and threw the head straight through its chest.

"I'd say we're doing well." Eddie said to himself standing on the wall.

 **"But we still need more points."**

They could then hear the sounds of battle and saw smoke rise a few buildings in front of them.

"And I know just the shortcut."

Eddie then jumped from the wall, through a window of the building in front of them, demolished the office furniture they ran through, jumped through the wall at the end of the building into the wall of the adjacent building, and jumped out the far window. They landed on and crushed a three-pointer as glass and debris fell around them. They looked up to see students fighting off the other machines and three two-pointers converging behind a student who was preoccupied with trying to defend himself from a three-pointer to notice.

"Look out!" Eddie shouted as jumped onto a two-pointer and ripped the head off from the neck with both hands.

As the other two-pointer was about to attack the student Eddie jumped over to it, allowed the Symbiote to manifest through his face, bit off its tail, and stabbed it through its back. The Symbiote receded back into Eddie's body just in time for them to look up and see that the student was pinned by the same three-pointer. They ripped off a leg from one of the downed two-pointers and stabbed it through the face of the tree-pointer.

They then helped the student to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"What the hell, man?! They were mine! You cost me my points!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Now I'm gonna have to run through and hope to find some bots that aren't scrap. Thanks a lot!"

Eddie huffed in annoyance, picked up a piece of scrap in his left hand, and threw it in the direction of the student. He yelped, closed his eyes, and shielded himself from the debris but was only met with the sounds of metal hitting metal and the sounds of machinery whirring down. He opened his eyes to see a two-pointer directly behind him with the same scrap metal embedded into its face.

"On your right, douchebag." Eddie said as he turned around and walked away.

After spending some time taking down robot after robot he crawled up the wall of a nearby building and perched himself on the edge.

"Jesus, that's got to be enough."

 **"If they say it isn't then we can eat their legs and see if they can crawl through the course any better than we did."**

"Let's avoid causing harm to the faculty."

 **"You're no fun today."**

Their conversation was then interrupted by the ground shaking violently as dust clouds erupted from the street. Their attention was drawn to the large fifteen story tall robot moving toward them.

"Holy shit." Eddie said in disbelief. "These people are frickin' insane!"

 **"Maybe we should move."**

"You don't have to tell me twice."

As Eddie was about to move he noticed something in the street below. He saw a girl trapped under rubble in the path of the oncoming behemoth.

"Great, another person that needs saving from a robot. I'm sure she'll be just as thankful as the last one."

Just as he was about to jump into action he saw the same green haired kid from before running towards the zero-pointer. They watched him leap into the air, charge up his arm, and deliver a final blow.

"Smash!" He said as his fist collided with the large machine and decimated it completely.

"Holy shi-" Eddie was interrupted when he was hit by the shockwave of the collision.

The wave sent him flying backwards, across the roof to the other side, and impacting his head on the edge knocking him out.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Eddie was awakened by the question and looked up to find a short older woman in a doctor's coat looking down at him.

"What?" Eddie asked as he held the back of his head.

"I said, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

Eddie then stood up from where he was and began walking to where the large robot laid destroyed. The older woman looked at where Eddie had hit his head and saw blood where his head impacted.

"Are you sure you're alright? There's blood where your head was over here."

Eddie didn't look away from the machine. "Yeah, I'm good. I just heal it away like nothing ever happened."

"Well, it's nice to see someone who can heal away their own injuries but that shouldn't excuse you from acting recklessly. If you need any further assistance feel free to come find me." She said as she headed for the roof exit.

"Will do." Eddie then smiled at the scrap heap. "Glad to see that kid show up everyone here. He was probably the only non-arrogant prick in this whole place."

 **"And the most powerful."**

Eddie smirked. "Losing confidence in ourselves?"

 **"No."** The Symbiote chuckled. **"I'm looking forward to the challenge."**

"You think we're going to fight him?"

 **"That's how things usually go for us. The strongest guy in the room shows up, we beat him, and then we either let him wallow in defeat or we eat him. I like the second part better."**

"I don't think we're gonna eat this kid. Besides, he seems nice."

 **"Ugh, you sound like you're in love."**

"No, but he is interesting."

 **"Ah, you think there's a story there don't you?"**

"Call it reporter's intuition. Let's see if we can find him."

They then jumped off the roof to find their new source of interest.

* * *

(U.A. Entrance Exam Monitor Room)

The teachers went over the results and their points given to the students while Principal Nezu looked at a screen away from the main display. All Might noticed this and walked away from the busy teachers over to the principal.

"Everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, All Might, everything is perfectly fine."

"That's good. I was just wondering seeing as how you're over here and not with the other judges."

"I'm just reviewing some footage from one of the Medium Villains destroyed by one of the participants, Edward Brock. I believe I saw something peculiar and I wanted to see if it might have just been distortion."

"Oh, was it?"

"I'm not sure to be perfectly honest."

"Well then, I'll let you get back to it."

"I might need you to stick around a little while, All Might. I'm going to ask a rather…difficult question to the board and having you there to support my decision would be very helpful. If you agree with my decision of course."

"What are you going to ask them?"

"I'm going to ask for a twenty-first seat in all of our first year classes."

"What?! But that's…why? It's always been twenty seats. It's an even number and easy to pair students with one another. To add an extra seat would exclude the students that couldn't be paired. And I don't know if the board would allow you to make this change this close to the start of the school year."

"Yes, I have considered all of those things. But take a look at this."

All Might watched footage of Eddie dispatching robots at different points during the exam. He dragged robots into the shadows, ripped through ceilings to pull them through, and ripped off the machines' weapons before dispatching them.

"He's pretty good."

"He utilizes stealth and disarms enemies before they have a chance to attack. These tactics are very vital in not just the quick dispatch of a villain but also in hostage situations. This could limit damages and casualties."

"I see." All Might looked at the sheet of paper with Eddie's scores.

 _Villain Points: 63 Rescue Points: 56_

"I still don't see why there needs to be extra seats when he has better scores than some of the others. He could take their spots, couldn't he?"

"That is true, however, I still wish for the selected students to attend U.A. without being demoted or excluded entirely. After this display I feel we need students who are not just formidable fighters but we need those who can quickly end a dangerous situation like Brock has. I feel that the other 1-A students could learn a few things by observing him."

"That explains the twenty first seat in 1-A but why extend that to the other classes."

"To be fair. We can't have just one class with an extra student."

All Might rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, you have my support. I'll let the others know so they don't omit any potential 'twenty first seaters'. We don't want to end up with no one to fill the seats if we get the ok for this." He said before walking over to the judges.

Nezu turned back to the screen and replayed footage of Eddie. The image was that of Eddie jumping toward a two-pointer that was about to attack an unsuspecting student from behind. Nezu paused the video to the moment Eddie reached the tail and Nezu zoomed in on Eddie's head. His face was obscured by his hoodie but Nezu looked closer to see what appeared to be large sharp teeth about to bite down on the tail.

Nezu allowed the video to continue playing until image went static.

* * *

(New York City, U.S. – Two Years Earlier)

They continued to swing through the city trying to evade the pursuing helicopter and the bullets that were fired by its sniper.

"Isn't this plan a bit much?" Eddie asked.

 **"When this plan succeeds, and it will, it'll show them that we are not to be trifled with."**

"What about the people on the street below?"

 **"They better move if they don't want to die."**

The Symbiote began shooting tendrils at the buildings they were swinging past and firing the ends at the opposite buildings until an entire cluster of them was left waiting for the incoming helicopter. It successfully avoided the first few but eventually the craft's landing skids were snagged, tilting it forward, catching the rotating blades in cluster, and sending it falling toward the street below. It hit the street, skidding through cars in traffic, and narrowly avoiding passersby until it eventually came to a stop crashing into a bodega.

The sniper, covered in blood, crawled out of the wreckage and onto the sidewalk. He was stopped by a foot pressing into his back. The figure turned him over and moved closer to his face to the point that their breath fogged up the sniper's goggles.

 **"You smell delicious."** The large creature used its long tongue to lick up the blood across the sniper's vest. **"And you definitely taste it."**

"Oh, god, what the hell are you doing?" Eddie said.

The Symbiote didn't answer. Its interest peaked when it saw a camera on the sniper's helmet.

 **"Is it live?"** The sniper nodded frantically. **"Good. See this as a warning: We will rip, tear, slaughter, and devour whoever you send our way. You've seen only a fragment of what we are capable of so do not think you can defeat us so easily. And to the man that tortured ME…"** The Symbiote pointed to itself. **"…We will see that your death is painful and that everything you've built is raised to the ground. See you soon and…thanks for the snack."**

The man screamed as the large creature brought its jaws down upon him. The connection to the helmet cam cut off. Everyone in the room observing the feed was speechless until one of the operators spoke.

"Jesus Christ…"

A man in a deep blue suit stood in front of the large screen that was now filled with static. He was an older man with neck length black hair with gray at the sides.

"I know…" He said adjusting his glasses. "Remarkable, isn't it?"

The staff all looked at each other in confusion.

"Any time it spoke to us it said 'I' but now…" He turned to face his staff. "It's saying 'we'. It seems that SYM-1 has found a host. Pull up footage from any camera pointing at that church. Find out who has my Symbiote."

"Yes, sir." One of the operators said.

The suited man turned to a man in a lab coat with a worried look on his face standing near the door.

"Walk with me." The suited man said as he walked past him and out the door.

"Yes, Mr. Drake."

"You were the one tasked with keeping it contained."

"Yes, sir. And it was contained but it managed to weaken the glass enough to-"

"I don't want excuses; I want to know how it managed to escape the containment unit without setting off the alarms."

"I-it chewed through the wiring, sir."

The suited man stopped and looked at him quizzically for a moment and then began to chuckle.

"It's smart. The fact that no one was observing it needs to be addressed. Why was no one watching it?"

"The s-staff went home for the day. I was by myself reviewing the research notes."

"Hmm. One person can't do everything by themselves. It wasn't so much negligence as it was diverted attention." The man in the lab coat looked at him confused. "Meaning it sounds like you were alone working and not sitting on your ass doing nothing. Congratulations, you're not fired."

"O-oh. Thank you, sir."

"And enough of the sir. Mr. Drake is just fine."

"Of course, Mr. Drake."

Drake smiled. "You're a fast learner. We're gonna get along well…" He looked at the name tag on the man's lab coat that read Jacob Emerson. "Mr. Emerson. Let's go, you're being reassigned." He began to walk again with Emerson catching up.

"Reassigned? To which project?"

"It won't be too far of a departure from the previous one."

"Another SYM project." He realized. "Alright, which one? 2? 5? Please don't let it be 3 or 4."

"None of them. You're being reassigned to SYM-6."

"But there isn't a SYM-6. That pod was dormant…" His eyes widened as they stopped in front of two large doors. "It's not anymore, is it?"

"We didn't want to make anything official until we knew what we were dealing with. Now that we do…" Drake swiped a card over a panel, typed onto a keypad, and opened the doors to reveal a containment unit with a yellow and red Symbiote moving around inside. "We can get to work on bringing SYM-1 home."

* * *

Eddie watched through the creature's eyes in disgust as he spat out the sniper's helmet.

 **"Nothing like a quick snack before a swing."**

Eddie didn't answer back still shocked by all the death and destruction he experienced in a short amount of time. He looked at the crushed cars nearby and saw an unmoving and bloody arm hanging out of one of the cars' windows.

They were shaken from their silence by the sounds of sirens heading towards them.

"We need to leave."

 **"Agreed."**

After making their way to a rooftop the Symbiote receded back into Eddie. Eddie held his head in his hands and began breathing heavily in anguish and panic.

 **"What's wrong?"**

"You."

 **"That's a strange way of saying thank you."**

"Thank you?! You dropped a helicopter on innocent people and you want me to thank you?!"

 **"In case you forgot, I SAVED our lives! I killed those men to stop them from killing us."**

Eddie took a moment to calm himself. "No one else."

 **"Excuse me?"**

"Until we separate from each other, no one else dies."

 **"You cannot be serious."**

"If we need to take people out we knock them out, that's the deal."

 **"Or what?"**

"You'll have to deal with a very pissed off host."

The Symbiote laughed. **"Let's get something straight here…"** Tendrils shot out of Eddie's hands, onto the rooftop beneath them, and pulled him down to kneel. **"If I wanted to I could take over your body and bury your consciousness in the deepest part of your mind. I'm letting you stay above ground so that we can make this go smoothly."**

Eddie tried struggling to no effect. "What does that look like? Taking control."

 **"What you just saw 24/7."**

"So, that means 'black suit' all the time?"

 **"Yes."**

"Which means the people hunting you will be able to always track you." Silence met Eddie's ears. "Which also means you can't blend in, mingle in the crowds, which makes you easily visible to everyone on the planet."

The Symbiote grumbled. **"You've made your point."**

The tendrils absorbed back into Eddie's body. "So, if you don't kill anyone else I'll act as your camouflage and get you home."

 **"Fine."**

"Good. Um, where is your home exactly?"

 **"Billions of light years away in one of the deepest parts of space."**

"So…not a place we can get to by taxi. Got it. How the hell are we supposed to get you home then?"

 **"The people who held me had a ship that could warp to different parts of space. It's how they were able to come to the planet I was on at the time."**

"Wait, you're saying humans had a spaceship that could travel to other worlds in unexplored space?"

 **"Yes."**

Eddie laughed. "Hate to break it to you, pal, but humankind has been in a state of stagnation for over a hundred years. What you described is where we're supposed to be at but after Quirks started showing up things just kinda stagnated."

 **"Well, I'm afraid there are those out there who have progressed without you."**

Eddie sighed deeply. "If that's the case, then we know there's a way to get you home. All we need is to find out where and how to get you a ride. You ever figure out who took you?"

 **"Yes, they call themselves the Life Foundation."**

* * *

(Musufatu, Japan – Two Years Later)

Eddie ran to catch up to the green haired boy walking home by himself.

"Hey, Green!" Eddie shouted catching the boy's attention.

"Oh, hello again."

Eddie eventually caught up to him. "Man, you really are something. The guy getting picked on by everybody turned out to be the most powerful person in the whole exam."

"What?! No, I wouldn't call myself that!" He said waving his hands in disagreement. "I wouldn't say that I'm the most powerful person, there were way stronger people than me in that exam, especially the-" He continued on in a fast and almost jumbled pattern of speech.

Eddie grimaced. _"Oh, god, he's one of those people."_ He thought.

 **"Oh, god, he's one of those people."** The Symbiote said right after.

"Ok, ok!" Eddie interrupted. "You've made your point. But you definitely stole the show."

"I suppose I did but I didn't score any points during the whole exam. I more than likely won't get accepted into the school."

"A guy who sacrificed getting any points to take down a giant robot with one punch to save a girl who needed help. Yeah, sure, the judges will absolutely pass that up." Eddie finished sarcastically. "Besides, even if you don't get in, rubbing in the fact that you were stronger than the kids picking on you will definitely be worth it."

"I wasn't thinking about that at all, actually. And, speaking of which, I appreciated you standing up for me but I think you were a little too harsh on that guy."

"Who gives a shit? He deserved it so I gave it. If someone has to go out of their way to bring someone else down to show how much of an 'intellectual' they are then they're assholes who don't deserve your time or respect."

"I don't know…"

Eddie sighed. "Obviously we're on different ends of the spectrum when it comes to the treatment of others so let's agree to disagree."

 **"Get to the part where we find out about his powers already. I'm getting bored."**

"In a minute." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud." Eddie extended out his hand. "I'm Eddie Brock."

The green haired boy shook his hand. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, Brock."

Eddie grimaced at that. "Actually, just call me Eddie. I don't like being called by my last name."

"Oh, well alright."

Eddie motioned Midoriya to continue walking in the direction he was earlier. "Well, Midoriya, one thing I know for certain after seeing you take down that giant robot: You know how to send a message."


End file.
